Legendary
by Chelsey-chan
Summary: Sasuke has left... Naruto is on a mission with a team to find him... Sakura was left behind. Each member of the trio searches for more power... but they find so much more.
1. Default Chapter

My second fanfic! I hope you all enjoyed my first one! I'm overjoyed about the reviews I received. I'm really not sure about a sequel now... I dunno what to write for one. Anyway here is a new story for now! Hope you like it! It might be hard to update because of school but I'll try my best! There may be some bspoilers/b in the beginning, but the rest is all my work. But... just to let you know it is based on this: Sasuke has left to join Orochimaru and Naruto,Neji,Kiba,Shikamaru, and Choji are on a mission to bring him back. I have decided to have Sakura training to get stronger... and well now I'm spoiling my story lol.  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
' I am weak...  
  
I need to get stronger! '  
  
Sakura thought as she was training. She punched a tree... it cracked. Sakura was frustrated...but who could blame her? Her life had been a living hell lately. Sasuke had abandoned the leaf village to join Orochimaru and a group of people with Naruto had gone after him. She felt helpless. Kakashi was busy doing missions, so he couldn't train her. She had to do it alone, with no one for company. Sakura shook her head, break time was over, time to train. She looked up to see a large cliff so high in the air it made her head spin. Sakura quickly gathered chakra to her feet and began to climb it. Thoughts raced through her head, they were memories, memories that could never be forgotten.   
  
' Hey look it's the forehead-girl!   
  
You are annoying.   
  
Cry-baby Sakura! '  
  
Her facial expression changed from tired to that of a determined and annoyed person. She was going to show them all she wasn't weak! She started climbing at a rapid rate, when something caught her attention. A small flower fell down from the top of the cliff. Sakura snatched it and examined it, while still hanging. It was a cosmos. Sakura smiled at the memory...  
  
' Ino-chan... why did you give me this ribbon?   
  
  
  
Because... I thought it would be a waste for you to wither away as a bud. There is no meaning to a flower unless it blooms... and it might turn out to be... a flower more beautiful than a cosmos. '  
  
That was the day she started to believe in herself, thinking it would be nice if it were true. As she continued to climb, the good memories came.  
  
' Sakura... you should have noticed it first right? Your anatical ability and genjutsu know-how are the most improved on our team.  
  
Your chakra control is quite complete. '  
  
She stopped again as the image of a dark-haired boy and a blond haired boy popped into her head.  
  
" Sakura, " the dark-haired boy spoke. " Thank you. "  
  
She stood there overflowing with tears in front of the blond. He offered her a friendly smile and said, " I promise I'll bring Sasuke back! "   
  
Sakura smiled. ' I'm doing this for you guys too. I promise I won't let you down! ' She gathered another set of chakra to her feet and stomped the ground. After a large leap, she found herself at the top of the cliff. She smiled confidently as she gazed at the view of her village. She looked out towards the foreign lands, wondering how her two friends were doing. She layed her head down to rest against the trunk of the tree. Many cosmos layed around her, they were so beautiful. She picked a few, and then began to make her way back down the cliff. She made it down just in time for sunset. Her stomach began to growl, so she made her way to Ichiraku (the ramen shop). Little did she know that she was being watched by someone on top of the Hokage Monument.   
  
Ichiraku had its usual amount of customers, with the exception of a noisy blonde. Sakura made her way to the counter. She sat on a stool next to her former sensei, Iruka.  
  
" Oh hey Sakura, " he said in a cheerful tone.  
  
" Hello Iruka-sensei. Have you completed your missions already? "  
  
" Yes I have, but I'll have more tomorrow. It's not easy teaching at the academy and performing missions at the same time. "  
  
" Yeah. So, have you heard on Kakashi's status? "  
  
" He's so busy with his missions that he has hardly no time to even rest. But, he's a jounin so he's used to it. We're going through a rough time now, and the village needs money. "  
  
" I see. Well, have you...er...heard anything about...um... Naruto's mission? " She looked up to him, he had a concerned look on his face for a moment.  
  
" No, I'm afraid I haven't. I believe that Naruto's group is still searching for Sasuke. If they don't find him within four months then the mission may be called off. " Sakura froze at that statement. She couldn't believe it, would they really just give up like that?  
  
" What about Sasuke-kun? Don't they care about bringing him back? Why would they just give up? " Iruka hesitated for a second then spoke,  
  
" Well, of course we want Sasuke back, but there are certain obstacles. He isn't with normal ninjas, he's with Orochimaru. I was persuaded to go, and we all know that. But... if he's been gone that long... he's probably already pledged his alligence to Orochimaru. He will be considered a dangerous missing-nin. " Sakura's heart started to break. Would Sasuke REALLY turn against the leaf? Against his former teammates?  
  
" I-I see..." Sakura whispered. Iruka decided not to continue to talk about Orochimaru.  
  
" So, judging by how exhausted you look... you've been training?" Iruka questioned. Sakura blushed.  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
" That's good. I guess you have no one to train with then huh? "  
  
" No, I'm all alone. With Kakashi out on his mission and Naruto and Sasuke out... I'm the only member of Team 7 here. "  
  
" Don't worry, it will be alright. " Iruka tried to cheer her up. She smiled. They talked about how things were going at the academy while they ate their ramen. Iruka decided to pay for Sakura since it was the least he could do.  
  
" Thanks Iruka-sensei. "  
  
" No problem. Good luck with your training! " Sakura nodded, then turned to walk home. Her parents had been completing many missions, and they had already gone to sleep. She studied a few scrolls for an hour, then headed up to her room. She was in about to climb into bed, when something caught her eye. Laying on her dresser was a picture frame containing a picture of her and her team. She smiled and giggled, but her laughter turned into a few silent tears. She leaned beside her bed and prayed for them.  
  
' Please keep them safe and bring them home safely. '  
  
She hopped into bed and pulled the covers over her.  
  
' Everything will be back to normal... I hope. '  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well... a...er... interesting first chapter. Tell me what you think, I won't continue if you guys really hate it. The story isn't totally focused on Sakura, so we'll be seeing some of Naruto and Sasuke in the next chapter. I'm not sure if I'll have any SasuSaku in this...but I still love that pairing ^_^. R&R! I hope to update soon! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of our Path to ...

Sorry for the late update, here it is, enjoy! ^-^ Thanks for all of the reviews guys! Warning! It's short!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but if I did I would be the happiest person on Earth  
  
Chapter 2: The Beginning of our Path to Power  
  
Naruto's stomach began to rumble as the marched through the forest. Shikamaru had a strict formation and battle plan to they had to stick too, but Naruto couldn't take much more of this.  
  
" Come on you lazy-ass. Can't we go get some ramen? I need some ramen now! " Chouji nodded his head in agreement as he was eating his potatoe chips.  
  
" Yeah, I'm getting low on food right now. These chips are good, but I want a meal. Even I could go for some ramen about now. "   
  
" Yes! Yes! " Naruto exclaimed. Shikamaru shot them an annoyed glance. Neji and Kiba just kept silent. Shikamaru sighed,   
  
" We're on a mission right now, you guys need to get more serious. We don't have time to stop for ramen. You want to find Sasuke, right Naruto? " Naruto thought for a minute, and agreed.  
  
' I won't go back on my promise to Sakura-chan! I've got to bring Sasuke back. ' Naruto thought. His stomach began to growl again, but he tried his best to ignore it. They had been pursuing the Sound nins and Sasuke for a little while, and there hadn't been any trace. If they didn't find anything after a certain period of time, he knew that they would have to abort. Sasuke would be considered a missing-nin, and would be considered an traitor. Sakura would devastated.   
  
*********************************MEANWHILE***************************************  
  
Deep in the forest, on the borders of the Fire Country, the Sound nins said it was about time for a break. They all sat down to recuperate, while Sasuke started to take a walk.  
  
" Where are you going Sasuke-sama? "  
  
" Just for a walk, I'll be right back " He said. They nodded. Sasuke went just a short distance away, and then he hopped into a tree. He was at the border of the Fire Country, he could see the Hokage Monument off in the distance, just barely. He knew he was leaving behind a lot, but he had an important goal to achieve. Orochimaru has to make him stronger so he can defear Itachi. He must forget the Leaf, it is all in the past now. Glimpses of his teammates were in his head, but he quickly shook them out. The sun began to set, he hopped down and returned to the Sound nins.  
  
***************************BACK IN THE HIDDEN LEAF*************************  
  
Sakura looked outside her bedroom window. The stars with sparkling of the Hidden Leag Village. She wondered what Naruto and Sasuke were doing right now. An overwhelming feeling of loneliness was still upon her. Sakura knew that she shouldn't waste her time feeling lonely, she had to train, know that many battles with the Sand and Sound will come in the future.  
  
The sun rose over the village, a small ray of sunlight penetrated Sakura's window. She woke up, feeling the beam of light upon her. She went out to resume hertraining. She started out by practicing some basic jutsus, then she practiced tree climbing, she made her attempts at cliff climbing, after that she headed back into the village to look for any scrolls she could find to practice, then she wrapped up the day with a meal at Ichiraku. Little did she know that someone was watching her.  
  
--------  
  
So what do you think? Short? Yeah I know... this was just a chapter to show what the trio was doing... this will start the story ^-^. R & R. Now that the story is flowing more I'll update sooner. I've gotten back into school mode, it might take a week for the next update. I'll try to do it as soon as possible! Now I g2g do my hw! lol! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Offer

Hehehe quick update, I love surprising people. Sorry the last chappie was short, I also wrote it when I was half asleep lol. Hopefully this will be better... we get to find out who's watching her! yay! Tsunade is the Hokage though ok?  
  
[Inner Sakura]  
  
Chapter 3: The Offer  
  
It had already been two weeks, and Sakura was rapidly improving. Today, she wanted to improve on her cliff-climbing. She secured a rope, just in case she lost her footing. She concentrated the chakra to her feet, and began to run up the cliff! After about ten minutes she reached the top, she only stopped once. She smiled with pride with what she had done, then she almost fell off the cliff when she realized that someone was sitting there.  
  
"Hello Haruno-san." The woman said.  
  
" H-Hokage-sama??" Sakura stuttered. [ What the hell is she doing here? ]  
  
"Hehe, yes. Would you like to take a walk Haruno-san?" She asked, standing up.  
  
"Um... ok. You can call me Sakura." Sakura said nervously. [ What the hell is going on?? ]  
  
"Ok then. Follow me." Sakura nodded and did as she was told, still wondering what was going on.  
  
"It seems that your teammates have left you alone," Tsunade said. "Even your sensei is too busy to train you, huh?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well, it seems that you are keeping up with training, excellent job." Tsunade said as she approached a clearing. Sakura gasped and realized that it was her training spot. How did Tsunade know where it was?  
  
"This is my training spot."  
  
"I know. Did you know that I used to train here when I was young as well?  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Let's sit down and eat some lunch, here." Tsunade handed her rice ball.   
  
"Thank you Hokage-sama." Sakura said, taking the rice ball.  
  
"You should be proud Sakura, not many people can practice cliff climbing at your age by themselves."  
  
"So you have been watching me train?"  
  
"Yes. You see I like taking walks through the forest, so I've seen you a lot. Did you know that you almost pass your sensei in cliff-climbing? Your chakra control is quite complete."  
  
"Really? Thank you Hokage-sama!" Sakura exclaimed, she still couldn't believe she was almost as good as Kakashi-sensei.  
  
"You know Sakura, you remind me a lot of the young me."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yes, we're very much alike, unlike all the other girls in this village. Which is why I have to talk to you about something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think you have untapped potential, Kakashi seems to be overlooking you. Since you have such unique teammates, he tends to pay more attention to them."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"This is why I want to make you my apprentice. I can be your sensei and teach you many techniques?" Sakura dropped her rice ball and turned to Tsunade.  
  
"What?! Really?!" She asked excitingly.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you Hokage-sama!"  
  
"You're welcome," Tsunade laughed and thought, 'She really does remind me of the me.'  
  
"So when will we start?"  
  
"Tomorrow, just come to this spot around seven in the morning." Sakura nodded and hugged Tsunade, who laughed.   
  
"See you tomorrow!" Sakura waved. Tsunade waved back and thought, 'I see bright things ahead.'  
  
***Meanwhile...***  
  
"Sasuke-sama, we are in the Sound Country, we're almost at the village now." One of the sound nins said. Sasuke nodded in acknowledgment. They approached the village, which seemed to be in pretty bad shape. It obviously didn't have much of a population. The people around had eyes colder than his. The buildings were of poor structure, the people (there were hardly any) seemed to be in poverty, it was an overall cruddy place. Yet, there was an evil aura about the place. They approached a temple, which Sasuke figured Orochimaru lived in. As they walked up the steps, someone Sasuke knew was at the top. It was Kabuto.  
  
"K-Kabuto??" Sasuke's eyes were wide. He was quite shocked, he didn't know Kabuto had been a spy for the Sound Village the whole time.  
  
"Hey Sasuke-kun, it's been a while." Kabuto beamed, then pushed up his glasses. "Come inside, Orochimaru is waiting."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So what do you think? Short again? If so... then SORRY! Thanks for the reviews btw. I just wanted to let you know that eventually in a few chappies, I'm gonna skip to like 3 months Sasuke has been gone. This gives them time to have learned new techniques. Anyway...lalala I'm not spoiling anything! R & R!  
  
Sakura: Hell Yeah! I'm gonna learn some new techniques  
  
Sasuke: I better learn something, I have to defeat Itachi.  
  
Chelsey: Yep, I've got some cool techniques for all of you. Lighten up Sasuke.  
  
Naruto: HEY!! WHERE WAS I IN THIS CHAPTER?  
  
Chelsey: Don't worry, you'll be in the next one  
  
Naruto: *scary eyes*  
  
Chelsey: Wah! Ok ok! Next chappie coming soon!  
  
Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Chelsey: See you later! Please R & R!   
  
*scary eyes, Sasuke starts the chidori and Naruto starts the Rasengan* You better review!  
  
Sakura and Chelsey: JK, you don't have to if you don't want to. Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4: Training Begins

Another chappie. Hehe kokorodragon, yep we gotta little game of ditching sensei. No, well...Kakashi is too busy to train her, and you can have more than one sensei I guess.  
  
Plus, Tsunade is really cool hehe. Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: Training  
  
The sun rose slowly in the forest, Naruto let out a huge yawn. He woke up to realize that he was the only one up. He couldn't believe how early he had woken up, why? Suddenly, he heard a sound in the bushes. A figure slowly came out of the mist. Naruto whipped out some shuriken and threw them. The figure seemed to catch them, then he came out of his mist. It was none other than Jiraiya.  
  
" Hey it's Pervert-senin! " Jiraiya came over and hit him in the head.  
  
" Don't call me that you brat. Anyway, any luck on finding Sasuke? " Jiraiya asked.  
  
" No not yet. Hey! Why are you here? "  
  
" I don't have any missions now, plus I needed to talk to you.  
  
" Ok...."  
  
" Sasuke is with Orochimaru, you cannot forget that. You remember his horrifying power? "  
  
" How could I forget that creepy guy? Yeah of course I remember. "  
  
" I've decided to accompany you guys on your trip. Bringing Sasuke back will not be easy with Orochimaru and his subordinates around. You could die, so I'm coming too." Jiraiya stopped when he realized that Shikamaru woke up.  
  
" So, are you taking me out of command? " The chuunin asked. Jiraiya smiled.  
  
" No, you're doing a great job, especially for someone so young. But, once we start to approach the Sound Village you guys need to follow my instructions. "  
  
" Understood. " Shikamaru nodded. ' This is annoying....' He thought.  
  
" Hey Pervert-senin! You got any ramen? " Naruto pleaded. Jiraiya hit him in the head and dragged him away, leaving an annoyed Shikamaru behind.  
  
" Is ramen and becoming Hokage all you care about? "  
  
" Of course not! "  
  
" Whatever. Now listen Naruto, I need to talk to you about something else. I want to continue your training. "  
  
" Really?! Yes! "  
  
" I might teach the other boys some techniques, but your training will be special. I don't want them asking questions about the power of the Ninetales. "  
  
" Yes! Yes! Yes! Now... can we get some ramen now?! " Jiraiya fainted.  
  
********  
  
A/N: [Inner Sakura's Thoughts]  
  
********  
  
" Good Morning Sakura. "  
  
" Good Morning Hokage-sama." Sakura waved a cheerful greeting. [ Damn it is early! ] This was her first day of training and she wasn't going to let anyone down!  
  
" Alright, we're going to start off slowly, then work our way up. Got it? "  
  
" Yep! "  
  
" Your chakra control is quite complete Sakura. I heard Kakashi mention that you have a talent for genjustu as well. " Sakura blushed.  
  
" Thank you. But, I'm not that talented, I don't have any special talent. "  
  
" Maybe not now, but Sasuke and Naruto didn't when they first started. Heh, look at them now. Sakura, you were put with two...special... teammates. Kakashi seems to be overlooking you, I guess that's just the way guys are. You have untapped potential, and I plan to use that. "  
  
" But, I don't want to let you down. I think you might be over-estimating me. "  
  
" No, I'm not over-estimating you and I know you won't let me down. "  
  
" Um... ok."  
  
" Now Sakura, let's get training! I want to see the look on those boys' faces when they see your skills! "  
  
" Hell yeah! " Sakura shouted aloud. She was about to apologize, but then she realized that Tsunade was smiling.   
  
[ HELL YEAH! JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE WHAT I CAN DO!! ]  
  
' Yep, she's a lot like me. ' Tsunade thought. She took Sakura and started off on their training. They suddenly disappeared and reappeared at Tsunade's chosen training spot. They were in front of a beautiful waterfall, Sakura was in awe.   
  
" Sit down Sakura, relax. I'm first going to explain to you some of the technniques your going to learn. I plan to teach you techniques that that you can successfully use your anatical, genjutsu, and chakra abilities with. We'll also have to build your stamina and your taijustu. We'll learn a lot of ninjustu and I'll probably show you some medical remedes. Today, I want you to start off with vertical tree climbing. "  
  
" But, Hokage-sama... I can do that already. I'm already working on cliff climbing. "  
  
" I know, but this will test your stamina. Cliff climbing is a bit much for this. I want you to conituosly climbiOkng these trees with your chakra at your feet. No need to make marks because I know that you can make it in one try. I want to see how many times you can do this until you're out of chakra. "  
  
" Ok then. " Sakura went in front of a tree, and formed a seal with her hands. She concentrated and gathered the chakra to her feet. In a flash, she bolted up that tree. She repeated this dozens of times, until she felt completely burned out.  
  
" Ok Sakura, we're going to have to keep building that stamina. Now, let's continue with the second portion of our training. "  
  
" Hokage-sama, I don't think I can do anything right now. I'm totally burned out of chakra. "  
  
" You still have come left, and don't worry, this isn't normal training. " She motioned for Sakura to follow. Sakura managed to get herself to her feet and follow.   
  
" Geez, I'm even more worried if this isn't 'normal' training. That doesn't sound good. " Sakura thought. Tsunade stopped in front of the waterfall. Sakura stopped for a moment to take in the beautiful site. The water fell into a small lake, and the trees circled around it. The sun shone through the treetops, causing the water to shimmer like diamonds. There were small rocks around the landing, Sakura noted. Tsunade motioned for Sakura to sit.   
  
" Alright, for this training, all I want you to do right now is relax. Clear your mind, let the sound of the water soothe you. "   
  
" Hokage-sama," Sakura said with a confused voice. " Not to be rude or anything, but what is the point of this. "  
  
" This is genjutsu training. I want you to learn how to create them. To create an illusion, you need to understand the human mind and have a somewhat... creative one as well. "  
  
" I see. " Sakura closed her eyes and relaxed herself. She listen to the soothing sound of the water. Tsunade broke the silence.  
  
" I want you to think now Sakura, tell me, what kinds of illusions have you seen before? "  
  
" Well, " Sakura started, eyes still closed. " I've had my love for Sasuke-kun used against me sometimes. I... I would see him hurt badly, I used to fall for them back then. I wish... that... that night would have been an illusion now. Oh...sorry Hokage-sama... straying off topic... go on. "  
  
" Yes, matters of the heart and feelings can be used to manipulate you in illusions. They can make you fall for traps or lead you to death. It's hard to not fall for something that you see before you, that looks so real. Now, I can see that you understand the human mind. When using genjutsu, you need to think about what the person desires and thinks about. So, you might need to know a bit about the person. "  
  
" But, that's so cruel, to use what they care about against them. "  
  
" It may sound that way, but this is your enemy Sakura. "  
  
" Yeah. " [HELL YEAH! NO MERCY BASTARD!]  
  
" You have to make the illusion look realistic too. Ok then, you already know how to ward of genjutsu on yourself and see through them. You understand what genjutsu is now, so we're going to use it. You need to improve your taijutsu, once you do that, I can teach you to combine it with genjutsu. "  
  
" Wow, this will take a while won't it? "  
  
" Everything takes time Sakura, but I you're improving fast. "  
  
" I won't let the village down, I'll do everything to protect it. " Tsunade smiled and thought,  
  
" This village is filled with strong children. "  
  
*************************************  
  
Sasuke stared into the snake eyes of Orochimaru without fear. Orochimaru licked his lips sinisterly.  
  
  
  
" Excellent, welcome Sasuke-kun. " Sasuke remained silent, but he stood firm. He was not going to sit here and play games, he had an ambition he needed to come true.  
  
" Look, I'm not going to waste time with pointless things. That is why I left the Leaf. I need to kill Itachi, so what is my point in being here. "  
  
" Heh," Orochimaru said. " That's a nice greeting. I understand your goal Sasuke-kun, and I can help you. "  
  
" How so? "  
  
" Itachi is indeed powerful, not doubt about that, and you are still lacking the power to defeat him. " Sasuke stared at his arm, which was still on the mend. Itachi had snapped it with ease, even when he was activating the chidori. "But Sasuke..."  
  
" I can give you that power. " 


End file.
